Autonomous vehicles, for instance, vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pickup or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location, for instance, by determining and following a route which may require the vehicle to respond to and interact with other road users such as vehicles, pedestrians, bicyclists, etc.